Angel ::: Epilog
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: "Bukankah semua akan indah pada waktunya?" [WonKyu]


Dua buket mawar putih dan lili putih tergeletak diatas makam Jaejoong. Kyuhyun dan Yunho memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian membukanya lagi. Mereka hanya sekedar menyapa orang yang dicintai, yang telah lebih dulu pergi.

Keduanya lalu melihat Heechul yang sedang menggoda Wonhyun, membuat bocah itu mengejar Heechul yang membawa sekotak cupcake. Bibir-bibir itu saling mengulas senyum lucu kala melihat Heechul yang tertawa lebar sambil berlari.

Rasanya seperti mimpi sekarang. Seluruh keluarganya berkumpul disini. Kyuhyun pun bisa merasakan, Jaejoong sedang duduk bertopang dagu, tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang tengah tertawa lepas.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, Kyu?"

Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak lantas merundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu?, batinnya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingin berbaginya denganku, heum? Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangi laki-laki menyedihkan ini?"

"Ah, _aniyo_, _Appa_..." sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun tampak bingung. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana cerita yang belakangan terangkai dalam catatan hidupnya. Dengan perlahan, tangannya terjulur dan Yunho bisa melihat cincin putih polos melingkar dijari manis putranya.

Bibir tebal itu kembali mengulas senyum, "Sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi selama kau di Kediaman Choi..." goda pria musang itu.

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat mengingat lagi terakhir dia berada dikediaman mewah itu. Rasa panas yang menjalar dikedua pipinya membuat wajahnya semakin padam merona.

"Apa Wonhyun sudah tahu?"

Kini keduanya tengah berjalan ringan menyusuri taman dengan rumput hijau yang halus. Pemakaman khusus yang dibuat oleh Heechul untuk adik kesayangannya. Membuat makan itu tidak terlihat mengerikan dan mereka menganggapnya hanya taman, dan Jaejoong selalu menunggu disana.

Kali ini kepala yang tertunduk itu menggeleng.

"_Mwo_? Wonhyun belum tahu?"

Pemuda itu berhenti dan diam mendengar lontaran Yunho barusan. Sejujurnya dia bingung untuk mengatakannya pada Wonhyun, mengingat putranya itu sama sekali tidak menyinggung dimana dan siapa ayah kandungnya karena posisi 'Ayah' diisi oleh Yunho dan Changmin selama ini.

"_Jja_! Tangkap ini! Hahaha!" Heechul berlari kebelakang Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih mengacungkan kotak kearah Wonhyun.

"Chullie _Samcheon_~ _jebal_~ Hyunnie mau cupcake-nya, _Umma_~" bocah kecil itu berlari kearah Kyuhyun, berharap Sang _Umma_ mau meminta pada Heechul untuknya.

"_Hyung_... Apa tidak lelah menggoda Hyunnie terus?"

"Aish! _Arraseo_!" pria cantik itu berdecak karena Kyuhyun mulai ikut campur. Dia berjongkok disamping Kyuhyun dan perlahan tawa dibibirnya menghilang saat melihat seseorang yang kian mendekat.

Matanya yang seperti kucing itu menajam ketika seorang Choi Siwon berjalan kearah mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Heechul, sarkastik.

"A-aku yang memintanya datang, _Hyung_..."

Tatapan tajam Heechul langsung beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Kau..."

"Won-_jussi_?" terlihat Wonhyun mendekati Siwon yang lantas berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya pada bocah tampan, putra kandungnya.

"_Annyeong_, Hyunnie..." Siwon memberikan kantong kecil yang dibawanya pada Wonhyun.

Heechul lagi-lagi berdecak. Perasaannya seperti terulang kemasa dimana dia tahu bahwa adik laki-lakinya menjalin hubungan dengan rekan kerjanya sendiri. Mungkin sedikit berbeda karena sebenarnya Heechul tidak benar-benar menentang hubungan Yunho maupun Jaejoong karena mereka saling mencintai.

Beda halnya dengan Siwon yang sejak awal sudah menyakiti keponakan kesayangannya yang selama ini dia jaga dengan sangat baik. Rasa benci yang tertanam seolah sudah bertunas, tumbuh semakin subur yang berujung pada buah kebencian yang siap dipetik.

"Hyunnie, bolehkah _jussi_ mendengarmu memanggil '_Appa'_?"

"_Ya_!" suara teriakan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun maupun Yunho menghela nafas.

"_Mwo_? _Appa_?"

"_Nde_." Siwon mengelus rambut ikal kehitaman bocah tampan didepannya. "_Appa_ merindukanmu, Hyunnie-_ya_..."

Bocah didepan Siwon perlahan mundur. Mungkin bagi orang dewasa, Wonhyun memang anak yang masih kecil, tapi sepertinya mereka lupa jika anak itu memiliki otak yang cerdas.

"_Aniyo_, Won-_jussi_. _Appa_ Hyunnie sudah disurga dengan Jae _Halmeoni_." Wonhyun malah beringsut kekaki jenjang Yunho.

Pria bermarga Jung itu segera mengangkat cucunya dalam gendongan dan menepuk punggung Wonhyun sembari sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Yun-_boeji_, _Appa_ disurga, _nde_? _Appa_ bersama Jae _Halmeoni_... Won-_jussi_ bukan _Appa_ Hyunnie..." sepasang tangan mungil Wonhyun melingkar erat dileher Yunho.

Yunho beranjak pergi karena sepertinya Wonhyun sedikit terguncang. Dan lagipula, anak kecil mana yang akan langsung percaya jika ada laki-laki asing yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ayahnya.

Mungkin anak lainnya bisa langsung percaya, namun tidak dengan Wonhyun, yang sejak lahir hanya ada Yunho dan Changmin yang berperan sebagai sosok yang selama ini dia contoh.

"Wonhyun..."

Heechul segera berjalan kehadapan Siwon, yang seperti ingin menyusul Wonhyun, dengan tangan yang terlipat depan dada dan dagu yang terangkat angkuh. "_See_? Inilah buah yang dulu kau tanam, Choi."

"Chullie _Hyung_..."

"Diamlah, Kyu!" potong Heechul tanpa melihat kearah keponakannya. Mata hitamnya seolah ingin menikam kuat tepat dijantung pria tampan didepannya. "Meski aku tidak percaya pada Tuhan, tapi aku masih percaya adanya karma. Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati buah yang kau tanam, Tuan Choi."

Heechul menggeret tangan Kyuhyun menuju mobil yang mereka gunakan untuk kemakam. Dia tidak perduli pada Kyuhyun yang memberontak pelan, yang jelas, sakit dihatinya sulit hilang meski dulu dia pernah berjanji untuk merestui hubungan antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

...

...

...

"Berhenti membicarakannya! Aku muak!"

Kepala Kyuhyun tertunduk takut saat mendengar bentakan Heechul. Dia hanya ingin meyakinkan Heechul bahwa Siwon sudah berubah, hanya saja sepertinya sulit bagi pamannya untuk menerima keberadaan laki-laki yang dia cintai.

"_Hyung_, kau tak perlu membentaknya." Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Wonhyun setelah bocah itu tertidur, berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Jung!"

"Urusanku karena kau membentak putraku, Kim!"

Dari balik poninya Kyuhyun bisa melihat Heechul tengah beradu pandang dengan Ayahnya. Entahlah, meski selama ini dia belum pernah melihat Ayahnya marah, tapi kali ini dia bisa merasakan aura Yunho sangat mengerikan.

Heechul berdecak kesal. "Kalian berdua sama saja! Walaupun kau sudah mengizinkan Siwon, tapi maaf, aku masih belum menerima pria brengsek itu!"

"Chullie _Hyung_..." desis Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu meremas ujung kemeja hitam yang dia pakai.

"Chullie-_ya_, ini sudah lima tahun, dan Siwon sudah membuktikannya padaku..."

Heechul kembali mendelik kearah Yunho. "_Mwo_?! Heh! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, Jung? Ketika orang yang selama ini kau sayangi, saat itu diperkosa dengan tidak wajar sampai mengalami trauma. Kemudian mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia tengah mengandung, nasip sama seperti adik yang begitu kujaga. Mengandung tanpa adanya suami. Kau bisa merasakannya? Aku sendirian saat itu, menjaga adik dan juga keponakanku. Tidak ada kau, juga laki-laki brengsek itu!"

Selepas mengatakan hal yang terus mengganjal dihatinya setelah sekian tahun lamanya, Heechul melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Yunho tercenung mendengar perkataan Heechul. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Keduanya sama-sama bungkam. Disini Heechul bukanlah pihak yang salah, tapi setelah dipikir, keduanya seolah menyudutkan posisi pria itu.

...

...

...

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun-_ah_..." Nyonya Choi masuk kedalam ruang kelas dimana Kyuhyun sedang menyusun buku-buku cerita anak-anak yang akan dia bacakan nanti.

"_Annyeong_, Pres –_Umma_..." ralat pemuda itu saat melihat wanita didepannya mendelik tidak suka.

"_Umma_, ini diletakkan dimana?" Siwon ikut masuk dengan tangan yang membawa kardus berisi mainan baru.

"Letakkan saja disitu, Wonnie..." Nyonya Choi menunjuk sudut disebelah rak buku disamping Kyuhyun berdiri. "Nah, _Umma_ tinggal, _nde_. Kalian berdua mengobrollah dengan santai."

Seperginya Nyonya Choi, suasana diruang kelas yang hampir penuh dengan ragam mainan dan buku itu senyap. Hanya keduanya yang saling sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang tengah membereskan ruang kelas, dan Siwon yang mengeluarkan mainan baru, seperti puzzle, kertas-kertas origami, mobil mainan dan beberapa gulung lilin yang bisa dibentuk oleh anak-anak, yang kemarin dibeli ibunya.

"Wonhyun... Kau tidak mengajaknya?"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, setelah itu menghela nafas dan menggeleng ringan. "Dia bahkan tidak ingin menemuiku dan terus menempel pada _Appa_."

Siwon kembali tersenyum miris, "Dia sangat dekat dengan Yunho. Aku berpikir bahwa aku memang tidak memiliki peran apapun dalam hidupnya..."

"Tapi kau tetap Ayah kandungnya, Siwon-_sshi_." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon langsung menatap pemuda manis yang sedang ikut membereskan mainan.

"Kyu..."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu? Sebentar saja..."

Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapan Siwon barusan. Dia hanya terus menatap sepasang manik pria tampan didepannya. Sampai sebuah rangkulan hangat dia rasakan, dan juga bahunya yang perlahan basah.

Siwon menangis sambil memeluknya.

.

"Jika kau bertanya bagaimana caranya meluluhkan hati Heechul padaku, maka kau salah orang." Yunho menyeruput kopinya, lalu meletakkan map merah keatas meja, mengambil kembali map hitam dan membacanya.

Siwon menatap Yunho, kemudian menghela nafas untuk yang ketiga kalinya sejak berhadapan dengan pria bermata bak musang lima menit yang lalu.

"Bagaimana... keadaan Wonhyun?"

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Lucu sekali, batinnya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Meskipun nafsu makannya sedikit menurun dan lebih sering melamun, dia masih dalam tahap tidak mengkhawatirkan."

Bibir tipis Siwon menarik kedua ujungnya, membuat lesung yang sudah lama tidak tercipta itu terlihat. "Syukurlah. Terima kasih, kau menjaganya dengan sangat baik, Yunho-_sshi_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus membalas budi dengan apa." Terlihat Siwon bersikap salah tingkah.

Yunho meletakkan map hitam dipangkuannya keatas meja, melihat jam tangannya lalu menghela sebentar. "Waktu istirahatku habis. Kalau kau ingin meyakinkan Heechul, temuilah dia. Kau hanya perlu bersikap yang semestinya kau lakukan."

.

.

.

Heechul melirik sekilas kearah Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sikap diamnya yang perlahan membuat pelipis Heechul kembali berkedut. "Kalau kau ada urusan denganku, cepat katakan lalu pergi." Katanya tanpa melihat Siwon.

Seorang pria tampan lainnya menengguk minuman alkoholnya lalu memerintahkan salah seorang bawahannya membawa Siwon ketempat duduk yang masih kosong didepannya. Dimainkannya dengan sembarang kartu-kartu poker diatas meja yang berserakan.

"Chullie sedang sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar, Tuan Choi?"

Seorang pria yang sebenanya adalah kekasih Heechul itu tersenyum lalu membagikan kartu yang semula sudah dia kocok.

Salah satu anak buahnya juga menuangkan minuman kegelas dihadapan Siwon.

"_Joseumnida_, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Pria tampan dihadapan Siwon menatapnya dengan senyum yang entah kenapa justru terlihat seperti seringai. "Kau hanya perlu main dan menang, Tuan Choi. Aturan yang sangat gampang, kan?" sambungnya kemudian. Dia melempar kartu lima lupis Ketengah meja bundar yang sering digunakan dalam kasino.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Hanya bunyi lemparan kartu dan gemerincing chip poker yang terdengar diruangan dengan cahaya yang tidak begitu terang.

Sesekali ekor mata Heechul melirik kesamping, dimana Tan Hangeng, kekasihnya dan Siwon sedang sibuk bermain poker. Sejak kedatangan pria Choi tadi, entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh aneh. Pekerjaan yang sedari tadi ditekuninya pun terbengkalai. Tidak fokus lagi. Dia hanya melihat data-data orang yang masuk dalam target operasinya.

"Kkkhh!"

Gratak!

Sontak Heechul kembali menoleh dan matanya melebar saat melihat Siwon terjatuh dari tempat duduk dengan tangan yang memegang kemeja dibagian dada. Pria itu kelihatan sesak nafas.

Mau tidak mau, rasa cemas menghampirinya. Dia beranjak mendekati Siwon. "Apa yang kau campur dalam minumannya?"

Lelaki murah senyum didepan Siwon tampak santai. "Tetrodotoxin."

"_M_-_mwo_?!"

Segera Heechul mengangkat dagu Siwon lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam mulut pria tampan yang sudah terlihat memucat. "MUNTAHKAN!" teriaknya panik.

"Ookkhh!" Nafas Siwon semakin tercekat saat merasakan tangan Heechul masuk kemulut dan menyentuh kerongkongannya. Kepalanya semakin pusing dan berdenyut, seperti dihantam berkali-kali.

"Kau gila, Tan! Kau ingin membunuh ayah dari keponakanku?!"

Hangeng tertawa ringan. "_Huh_? Aku tidak salah dengar, Chullie? Bukankah kau tidak ingin melihat pria yang sudah memperkosa Kyuhyun-mu?" jawabnya enteng.

Heechul makin menatap tajam pada kekasihnya. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk menepuk tengkuk Siwon agar memuntahkan minuman beracun yang sempat tertenggak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat angkat dan bawa kerumah sakit!"

Teriakan Heechul yang menggema diruangan itu membuat beberapa bawahannya berigidik ngeri. Segera mereka hampiri pria yang sudah terlihat sekarat, karena nafasnya mulai putus-putus.

Hangeng makin tersenyum melihat sikap Heechul yang menurutnya sudah banyak berubah. Pria berusia tiga puluh delapan tahu itu mengambil ponsel lalu menekan tombol _dial_ pada sebuah nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya saat dirinya sudah sedirian.

"Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencanamu. Pria Choi itu sekarat."

"_Bagaimana dengan Heechul?"_

"Chullie langsung membawanya kerumah sakit. Aku tidak menyangka dengan reaksinya yang seperti itu. Dia sudah semakin dewasa ternyata. Hahaha." Terdengar juga balasan tawa dari seberang telepon.

"_Berapa aku harus membayarmu untuk kali ini?"_

"_Mwo_? Kau ingin membayarku? Lucu sekali, Jung. Aku tidak menarik bayaran untuk kali ini. Sayang sekali kau tidak disini dan melihat wajah Heechul yang panik tadi. Dia sangat cantik."

Decakan terdengar dari ponsel Hangeng. _"Kenapa tak kau nikahi saja dia?"_

Kini Hangen menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya menatap langit-langin ruangan yang temaram. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pribadinya. Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke China nanti. Mungkin untuk lain waktu, aku akan meminta bayaran dobel darimu, Jung."

"_Aku mengerti. Dan, Hey, ingatlah dengan tubuhmu yang perlu diistirahatkan itu, Tan."_

"Aahh~ benar juga. Kita sudah bukan remaja lagi. Haha. Sampaikan salamku untuk pangeran kecilmu itu. Nanti akan kukirimkan mainan baru untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke enam."

.

.

Dilain tempat, seorang pria berdiri dipuncak gedung pencakar langit, memandang Kota Seoul disore hari. Diturunkan tangannya yang dari tadi menerima telepon dari sahabatnya. Semuanya berjalan seperti pemikirannya.

Kelopak matanya mulai turun, menutup sepasang manik kelam yang sudah lelah. "BooJae... Aku merindukanmu..."

Desir angin hangat sore itu seolah menyampaikan sebuah pesan. Yunho tersenyum ketika merasakan punggungnya terlingkupi sesuatu. Hangat.

.

"_**Aku juga merindukanmu, Yunnie-ya..."**_

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari kecil sambil menggendong tubuh putranya. Setelah menerima telepon dari Heechul, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung pergi dari taman kanak-kanak yang sedang diajarnya dengan membawa Wonhyun yang saat itu tengah asik bermain dengan mainan baru.

Sampai didepan ruang ICU, dia segera menurunkan Wonhyun lalu menghampiri Jungsoo yang baru saja keluar.

"Bagaimanah... hah... keadaannya?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nafas tersengal. Dia bahkan tidak memandang Heechul yang juga memasang raut cemas.

Jungsoo menghela nafas. "Dia sudah melewati masa kritis. Untung saja Tetrodotoxin dalam tubuhnya belum menyebar ke saluran sodium dan memblok protein. Selain itu, sebagian racunnya sudah dikeluarkan dengan paksa dari perutnya. Hanya saja, racun yang sudah masuk sempat mengacaukan sistem syarafnya, membuatnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan dia akan bangun. Yang berperan paling penting untuk kesadarannya adalah seberapa besar keinginannya untuk terus hidup."

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tidak menyangka kalau Heechul mampu berbuat sekejam itu pada Siwon yang merupakan orang penting dalam hatinya.

Ya, Heechul tidak mengatakan kebenarannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia berbohong. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya meminta Siwon meminum sesuatu untuk membuktikan kesungguhannya pada Kyuhyun lewat telepon.

Wonhyun melihat keatas, tepatnya para wajah orang dewasa disekitarnya. Wajah Heechul dan Jungsoo nampak kusut, sedangkan wajah Ibunya yang sedang menangis membuatnya bingung.

Kyuhyun segera berjongkok didepan Wonhyun dan memegang bahu putranya. "Hyunnie-_ya_, _jebal_... _Umma_ mohon... Panggil _Appa_, _nde_... kalau Hyunnie yang memanggil, _Appa_ pasti mau bangun..."

Bocah kecil didepan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti. Siapa yang harus dia panggil '_Appa'_? Won-_jussi_?

"_Aniyo_."

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar penolakan Wonhyun. Airmatanya kian deras. "_Umma_ mohon..." Kyuhyun semakin sesungukan.

Jungsoo dan Heechul yang melihat keduanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena masalahnya tidak mudah memaksa seorang bocah yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa seperti Wonhyun.

Wonhyun menggeleng.

"Wonhyunnie~"

"Yun-_boeji_ bilang, _Appa_ sudah disurga bersama Tuhan. Karena _Appa_ jahat, makanya Yun-_boeji_ tidak suka. _Appa_ selalu membuat _Umma_ sedih. Hyunnie juga tidak suka _Appa_..."

Grep!

Buru-buru Kyuhyun dekap tubuh mungil putranya. Dia egois. Sungguh-sungguh egois. Harusnya dia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Wonhyun yang hidup tanpa kehadiran seorang Ayah selama lima tahun ini.

"_Mi_-_mianhae_... hiks... _Mian_..."

"Yun-_boeji_ bilang tidak suka melihat _Umma_ menangis. Hyunnie juga tidak suka. Yun-_boeji_ bilang _Umma_ akan tersenyum kalau Hyunnie tidak nakal. Tapi kenapa... _Umma_ menangis?"

Tangis Kyuhyun semakin kuat mendengar perkataan Wonhyun. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat dan airmatanya semakin deras. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika mendengar ucapan polos putranya.

"_Umma_, apa Hyunnie nakal?"

"_Ani_... hiks... Hyunnie... tidak nakal..."

Kedua tangan kecil Wonhyun terangkat, balas mendekap punggung _Umma_-nya yang terus bergetar. Dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan orang dewasa. Tapi sekarang, yang lebih tidak dia mengerti adalah... Kenapa airmatanya keluar?

...

...

...

Heechul tuang lagi minuman beralkohol kedalam gelas, lalu meminum dalam sekali tenggak. Beberapa bawahannya tidak berani menghentikan Heechul dan mereka hanya bisa melihat Sang Pemimpin frustasi dari jauh.

Mulai juga terdengar cegukan Heechul, sampai ketika tangannya terangkat, ingin menuang lagi minumannya, sebuah tangan putih menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, _Hyungie_..."

"Cerewet! Kau sendiri bisa menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh botol bir... hik..."

Sosok disebelahnya tersenyum menanggapi. "Kasihanilah tubuhmu, _Hyung_."

Heechul tidak menggubris. Kali ini dia minum dari botol beningnya langsung, menenggaknya buru-buru sampai mulutnya tidak muat dan menetes dari dua sudut bibirnya. Yang jelas, dia berharap cepat melupakan hal-hal menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyun tidak membencimu..."

"Tceh! Tahu apa tentang dia? Aku yang bersamanya sejak dia lahir kedunia ini. Kau... hik... seenaknya pergi... hik..."

Sosok itu memandang sendu kakaknya yang terlihat frustasi. "_Mianhae_..."

"Aku tidak butuh!"

"_Hyung_!" lagi-lagi pergerakannya berhenti ketika Heechul ingin meminum botol baru.

Heechul mengalah. Diletakkan lagi botolnya, kemudian kepalanya ia jatuhkan kemeja, membuatnya melihat sisi kanannya, seseorang dengan rupa cantik tengah duduk. Airmatanya perlahan menetes.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jae... Aku begitu merindukan semuanya. Aku tidak kuat kalau seperti ini..."

Sosok disebelah Heechul mengelus rambut hitam sebahunya dengan lembut. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Chullie _Hyung_... _Ani_. Kau tahu, kau adalah orang terkuat yang pernah kumiliki, _Hyung_..."

"Kyuhyun... hik... membenciku... pasti membenciku... hik..."

"Kyunnie tidak pernah membencimu. Dia bahkan sangat menyayangimu, _Hyung_... Berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri dan cobalah untuk memaafkan hatimu..."

"Jae..."

"Hm?"

"Nyanyikan lagu tidur untukku... aku mengantuk..." gumam pria cantik bermarga Kim yang perlahan menutup matanya.

Sosok disebelah Heechul tersenyum. Bibirnya terbuka dan dengan perlahan, melantunkan lagu tidur yang pernah Heechul nyanyikan untuknya ketika ia masih berusia tujuh tahun.

...

...

...

Wonhyun bangun dengan perlahan, lalu mengucek matanya yang masih terasa sedikit lengket. Bocah lucu itu hanya menghela nafas sebentar lalu turun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

Anak laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun yang keenam itu sudah mulai terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri sejak seminggu yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya sejak dia menolak meminta untuk memanggil '_Appa'_ pada pria yang selama ini dia panggil 'Won-_jussi'_.

Biasanya pagi-pagi Kyuhyun akan datang kekamarnya, membangunkannya dengan mengancam tidak ada sarapan untuk pagi itu. Namun sekarang, terkadang seorang maid atau Yun-_boeji_ yang menggantikan tugas Sang Ibu.

"Hyunnie-_ya_~"

Wonhyun buru-buru menggunakan handuk dan keluar saat namanya dipanggil. Dia tersenyum senang saat Yun-_boeji_-nya datang seperti biasa.

Yunho langsung menggendong tubuh kecil yang sedikit basah itu, lalu mendudukkannya pada ranjang si bocah. Ia bantu mengeringkan rambut ikal hitam cucunya, kemudian memakaikan anak laki-laki itu baju seperti biasanya.

Tugas yang seharusnya Kyuhyun lakukan, namun sekarang digantikan oleh Yunho sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Nah, cucu _boeji_ yang tampan sudah siap. _Jja_, _boeji_ sudah meminta Buyoung-_jumma_ untuk membuat _Galbi_ (iga panggang) dan _Kongnamul_ _bab_ (nasi dengan tauge). _Joha_?" Yunho menyisir rambut halus Wonhyun. Dia tersenyum saat kepala didepannya mengangguk.

Setelah semuanya siap, Yunho menggendong Wonhyun menuju meja makan, dimana semua menu sarapan tradisional seperti _Moo Saengchae_, _Oi Naengguk_, telur mata sapi dan beberapa iris buah sebagai pencuci mulut.

Pria berusia empat puluh dua tahun itu mendudukkan cucunya pad kursi disamping kursinya. Ia mengambil sepotong iga, telur dan _Kongnamul_ _bab_ kehadapn Wonhyun. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan melahap menu sarapannya dengan nikmat.

"_Boeji_, _mashita_ _jeongmal_~" gumamnya dengan pipi yang menggembung penuh, bahkan matanya sampai menyipit karenanya.

Yunho terkekeh dan menyapu beberapa butir nasi disekitar bibir kecil bocah lucu itu. "Makanlah yang banyak, dan jaga selalu tubuhmu agar terus sehat supaya _Umma_ tidak khawatir, _arrachi_?"

"Uhm!" Wonhyun menyuap lagi nasi dan _Galbi_ sekaligus, membuat Yunho lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkah cucu kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Heechul menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan langkah cepat dan tangan yang mengepalkan tinju geram. Rahangnya gemeletuk jika mengingat pagi tadi dia berencana untuk sarapan bersama keluarnganya di Kediaman Yunho.

Melihat hanya ada Wonhyun dan Yunho membuat Heechul urung dan berbalik menuju mobil merahnya, memacu pedal gas menuju dimana keponakannya berada. Jujur saja, dia merasa sangat dikecewakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sampai pada pintu yang dituju, tanpa basa-basi, Heechul buka dan menghampiri seseorang yang langsung berdiri ketika melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"_Hyung_-"

Plakk!

Kyuhyun melotot kaget menerima rasa panas dipipi kanannya. Tamparan Heechul tidak pernah pelan dan ini baru pertama dia merasakannya.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kyu." Pria Kim itu berujar tajam.

"Chullie _Hyung_…"

"Sejak kapan kau menelantarkan Wonhyun? Apa pria brengsek ini lebih penting dari putramu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun makin merundukkan kepalanya takut. Dia jarang mendapati Heechul marah padanya senakal apapun dirinya dulu.

"Baik, urus saja laki-laki ini dan aku akan membawa Wonhyun ke Jepang." Tanpa berniat lama, Heechul bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tercengang mendengar penuturannya barusan.

"_Andwae_! Chullie _Hyung_, jangan bawa Hyunnie…" Ditangkapnya lengan Heechul yang bebas sebelum memutar knop pintu, menahan jalan pamannya.

Heechul tidak menatap Kyuhyun. Rasa kecewa dalam hatinya membuat dia semakin tidak menyukai Siwon, meski bagaimanapun, nantinya pria itu akan tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"_Hyung_… _Mianhae_… hiks… aku… aku marah pada Wonhyun… Siwon tetap ayahnya, _Hyung_…"

Perlahan Heechul lepas rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya. "Kau marah pada putramu yang baru berusia lima tahun, Kyu. Apa itu wajar?!"

"_Mianhae_…" Kepala Kyuhyun menunduk dengan tangan yang terus menyeka air matanya.

"Pulang dan yakinkan kembali Wonhyun. Kau ibunya, Kyu…" Nada pria cantik itu melembut ketika melihat anggukan Kyuhyun. Perlahan senyumnya terukir, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali menampakkan keangkuhan layaknya Kim Heechul seperti biasa.

"Pulanglah dengan taxi, aku masih harus menyelesaikan urusanku."

"_Nde_, Chullie _Hyung_…"

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Heechul dari belakang. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat, jemari yang lama tergeletak itu bergerak pelan. Juga sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok yang sejak tadi tersenyum lembut padanya, yang ketika tirai gorden rumah sakit berhembus, sosok itu menghilang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan buru-buru menaiki tang rumahnya dan saat sampai didepan kamar Wonhyun, dia berhenti dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Yunho sedang menutup pintu kamar putranya, wajah pria itu tampak lelah. Walau dia marah pada Kyuhyuh, tetap saja dia redam sekuat mungkin. Yunho menghela nafasnya sebentar, sebelum berjalan melewati putranya kembali kekamar. "Dia baru saja tidur. Masuklah perlahan…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan menahan laju air matanya, "Gomawo, Appa." Desisnya tanpa Yunho sadari.

Seperti kata ayahnya, Kyuhyun masuk dengan tidak berisik. Dia juga tidak tega harus membangunkan Wonhyun. Hari ini pasti melelahkan untuknya. Dan pemikiran Kyuhyun sepertinya tepat saat melihat putranya tertidur dengan nyenyak sambil memeluk boneka beruang yang seukuran tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan pula Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang dan merengkuh tubuh kecil yang sudah lama tidak dia sapa. Dia sudah menjadi ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan meninggalkan putranya seperti ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Wonhyun yang menyusut.

"Hyunnie-_ya_… _mianhae_… _Umma_ mencintaimu dan juga Siwon. _Umma_ tak akan memaksamu untuk mencintainya juga, tapi izinkan _Umma_ untuk terus mencintaimu… Selamat tidur, Wonhyunnie." Sebelum ikut tidur, Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala putranya dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulan. Hangat.

Dan dalam tidurnya, bocah kecil yang sebentar lagi berulang tahun ke enam itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, baik Yunho maupun Heechul yang melihat pemandangan di ruang makan hanya bisa mengulas senyum ketika bisa melihat kembali Kyuhyun dan Wonhyun bercengkrama di meja makan.

Laki-laki berusia 20 tahun itu asik menyuapi putranya sarapan dan seperti biasa, nafsu makan Wonhyun semakin membaik dan bocah itu mulai melahap sayuran yang awalnya tidak dia sukai.

Selesai sarapan, Yunho mengantar Kyuhyun dan Wonhyun yang mulai tahun ini masuk sekoah dasar.

Kyuhyun juga mulai mengajak putranya kerumah sakit untuk menjaga Siwon dan hal ini membuat Nyonya Choi tersenyum senang karena perlahan cucunya mau menerima siapa ayahnya meski masih enggan untuk memanggil '_Appa'_.

Seperti sekarang, sepulang Wonhyun sekolah dan dia selesai mengajar, mereka akan menghabiskan satu harinya di ruang inap Siwon. Kyuhyun mengajari putranya menghitung dan secara cepat, bocah lucu itu bisa menguasainya.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, bisakah ikut sebentar? Ada yang ingin sedikit dibicarakan oleh Dokter Park." Seorang suster yang baru saja mengganti botol infus Siwon menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Hyunnie, _Umma_ pergi sebentar, _nde_. Kau jangan kemana-mana, _arrachi_?"

Bocah itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sekali. Dia kembali membaca buku bergambar miliknya yang kali ini bercerita tentang kebaikan malaikat. Sampai semilir angin membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

Dia berjalan kearah ranjang dimana seorang tengah terbaring. Dengan perlahan, tanpa bermaksud untuk mengganggu orang itu, Wonhyun membaringkan tubuhnya pada bagian yang sedikit lapang.

Bocah itu menghadap samping dan mengamati wajah seorang pria dewasa yang selama ini selalu menemaninya bermain. "Won-_jussi_…", Wonhyun tersenyum, "Cepat sembuh dan temani Hyunnie main bola lagi, _ne_, _Appa_." Itu kalimat terakhir yang terucap sebelum bocah laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya.

Tepat Wonhyun pulas, sepasang mata terbuka. Sebenarnya dia sudah sadar ketika Wonhyun naik keranjangnya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya yang tertempel infus kesamping, lebih tepat ketubuh Wonhyun. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh putranya. Sama seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"_Gomawo_, Hyunnie-_ya_… _Saranghae_…" meski suaranya masih sangat parau, Siwon ingin mengucapkannya. Jika ia sembuh nanti, akan diulangi dengan suara lantang didepan putra kecilnya.

Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum, dan ia ingin kembali tidur dengan Wonhyun dalam pelukannya.

.

Kyuhyun masuk dengan sebuah amplop ditangannya yang berisi tentang kesehatan Siwon yang mulai membaik. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan pria itu sudah boleh pulang. Ketika sudah di dalam, Kyuhyun berdiri di diepan pintu yang sudah dia tutup, lalu tersenyum bahagia melihat dua orang yang dia cintai terlelap dengan tubuh yang saling memeluk.

Dia hampiri perlahan, kemudian mnegecup kening Wonhyun dan Siwon bergantian. "Semoga mimpi indah…"

…:::…

….:::…

…**ANGEL…**

…:::…

…:::…

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ikal hitamnya membuka mata dan tersenyum mengelus batu nisan di depannya. Tidak terasa hampir setengah hari dia disini.

"Tuan Muda, kedua orang tua anda sudah tiba di Seoul." Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Pemuda itu menoleh lalu mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi aku pulang." Setelahnya, pemuda itu kembali melihat ke nisan dimana nama Sang Kakek terukir disana. Seorang pria yang sudah sangat berjasa padanya. Seorang pria yang bertahan seorang diri hingga akhir.

"Yun-_boeji_, aku pulang dulu." Dia melirik kesamping, dimana orang yang selama ini dicintai kakeknya telah lebih dulu pergi. "Jae _Halmeoni_, tolong jaga _Boeji_ disana."

Dia beranjak dan sedikit merilekskan kakinya yang sedikit pegal. Dia menghirup aroma pemakaman pagi itu, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar. Tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun kakeknya pergi meninggalkannya dan juga _Umma_-nya.

Saat itu, siapa yang menyangka, orang yang selama ini dipercaya Sang kakek, justru berbalik mengkhianati. Terlebih lagi saat itu Jung Kyuhyun, _Umma_-nya, sedang marah besar karena mengetahui rencana peracunan Siwon bersumber dari kakeknya. Ibunya tidak bisa dengan mudah memaafkan perbuatan itu sehingga dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang bersama Siwon dan juga dirinya. Meninggalkan kakeknya seorang diri di Seoul.

Namun seminggu kemudian mereka mendengar kabar mengejutkan, yang membuat sang ibu menangis histeris. Saat itu usianya baru saja menginjak 15 tahun. Dan Wonhyun tidak pernah menyangka kakeknya yang kuat itu… menyerah. Tunduk pada hidup yang mengantarnya pada Malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"_**Bo…hong… Kalian pasti bohong!"**_

"_**Tuan Kyuhyun, kami mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Heechul-sshi ingin anda pulang kembali ke Seoul dan melihat sendiri keadaan Ayah anda."**_

_**Wonhyun yang baru pulang sekolah langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada salah satu maid disana. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendengar kabar bahwa kakeknya tengah kritis karena 3 peluru yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya.**_

_**Dan detik itu juga, dia, ayah dan ibunya segera melakukan penerbangan kembali ke Seoul.**_

_**.**_

_**Kyuhyun tidk berhenti menangis melihat begitu banyak kabel yang terpasang di tubuh ayahnya. Siwon tidak berhenti menenangkan Kyuhyun. sedangkan Wonhyun hanya diam terpaku.**_

_**Sosok lemah itu adalah kakeknya? Kakek yang sudah membesarkannya. Kakek yang selama ini berperan sebagai ayah yang baik. Kakek yang selalu mengajarinya prinsip hidup. Tangannya mengepal. Dia mundur dengan perlahan dan berbalik cepat, kemudian menelpon seseorang yang selama ini kakeknya percayai.**_

"_**Cari tahu dimana orang itu dan kabarkan secepatnya. Akan kubuat dia merasakan sakit kakek dan Ibuku."**_

_**Wonhyun bukan anak bodoh. Bahkan diusia sepuluh tahun Yunho sudah mengajarinya teknik hapkido, taijutsu, dan menembak. Namun Yunho juga tidak pernah berhenti untuk melarangnya terjun dalam keadaan keluarga mereka yang sebenarnya.**_

_**Yunho ingin Wonhyun mengerti bagaimana hidup demi melindungi orang lain. Bahwa kekuatan yang dimiliki bukan untuk kesombongan, tapi sebagai perisai. Pedang yang terangkat bukan berarti untuk membunuh, tetapi melindungi.**_

_**Dan itu adalah kali pertama dia merasa bahwa ketika pelatuk yang dia lepaskan, bahwa peluru yang melesat tepat dijantung lawan, adalah benar. Sekuat apapun Sang kakek ingin melindunginya dari dunia hitam, namun darah yang mengalir itu terasa mendidih ketika melihat orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya sedang bertaruh tentang kematian dengan malaikat maut.**_

_**Kehilangan Yunho adalah pukulan tersakit yang pernah dia terima. Sejak itu, Wonhyun tidak lagi memegang buku dan pena. Dia meneruskan apa yang selama ini kakeknya jaga dengan sangat baik. Ibunya. Keluarganya.**_

_**Heechul memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Tan Hangeng dan memulai hidup baru dengan membuka kedai mi di Beijing, menutup buku lama, dan memulai catatan baru. Semuanya lelah. Dan berusaha untuk memilih jalan baru.**_

_**Jalan lama bukanlah hal yang tidak berharga, namun kenangan yang begitu banyak tertinggal di sana kelewat menyakitkan sekaligus membahagiakan jika dikenang kembali. Semuanya ingin bahagia. Dan itu adalah keinginan wajar semua manusia yang hidup.**_

_**Tidak ada yang ingin sakit juga tersakiti. Tidak ada… satupun.**_

"_Ne_, sebentar lagi aku pulang, _Umma_. _Aigoo_~ memangnya siapa yang tidak merindukan Jihee-ku itu? _Arraseo_, _Umma_. Katakan pada Siwon _Appa_ untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bukan anak perempuan."

Wonhyun mematikan ponselnya. Dia jadi heran, kenapa selama di Jepang _Umma_-nya menjadi sangat cerewet? Apa semua ibu seperti itu? Ck!

Dia menyambungkan kabel _earphone_ pada ponselnya, lalu memasang ketelinga, menyetel lagu-lagu kesukaannya selama beberapa hari ini sering dia dengar jika sedang senggang.

"Akh!"

Langkahnya berhenti ketika mendengar jeritan halus tadi. Oh ayolah, siapa yang percaya pada hantu disiang hari? Termasuk Wonhyun yang tidak percaya pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat dan disentuhnya.

Ketika sekali lagi mendengar ringisan, dia mengikuti arah suara, dan sampai pada sebuah semak. Sepasang matanya menangkap sosok serba putih, dengan rambut lurus yang helaiannya tersangkut pada semak kering.

Sepertinya sosok itu berusaha melepas rambutnya, tapi karena sulit jadi tambah berbelit.

"Diamlah sebentar."

Mendengar suara asing, sosok itu menurut, menjauhkan tangan dari helai rambutnya yang tersangkut.

Dengan cekatan, Wonhyun melepas helai demi helai. Ketika sudah terlepas semua, dia menyisir dengan jemarinya. _Halus_, batin pemuda tampan itu.

Sosok itu berbalik lalu mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Sedangkan Wonhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Bagaimana rambutmu tersangkut seperti tadi?"

Sosok manis di depan Wonhyun menghela. "Aku ceroboh dan terjatuh kesini." Jawabnya lemah.

Alis pemuda itu terangkat sebelah. "Jatuh?" Kepalanya memandang kesekitar dan tidak ada satupun pohon di dekat situ. Meski heran, dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena harus segera pulang. Jika terlambat _Umma_-nya bisa menghabiskan waktu setengah hari ini untuk menceramahinya.

Dia berbalik.

"Ah, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" sosok tadi kembali tersenyum cerah, membuat Wonhyun menahan langkahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik kau pulang. Ini sudah hampir siang."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang."

Baru saja Wonhyun akan mengangkat kakinya, jawaban tadi kembali menahan langkahnya. Dia menghela nafas. Lebih lama lagi dia akan benar-benar terlambat. _Ah sudalah_, batinnya tidak peduli.

Dia memang tidak menginginkan apapun. Hidupnya sudah lengkap. Ada ayah dan ibu yang mencintainya. Lalu dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang sangat manis. Hidup serba berkecukupan. Memilik teman yang bisa dipercaya. Lalu apa lagi yang kurang?

Dia langsung menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan makam khusus keluarganya. Namun sisi hatinya yang lain seolah memberontak. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika mulutnya menyuruh pelayan menghentikan mobil yang baru beberapa meter jalan, lalu tubuhnya berbalik menuju tempat tadi.

Hati, tubuh, maupun pikirannya kacau dan seperti memiliki kuasanya masing-masing, sedang dia tidak punya hak untuk menolak. Dilihatnya sosok tadi masih berdiri dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Ikutlah denganku."

"Eh?"

Wonhyun mengulurkan tangannya, membuat sosok itu memandang telapak tangan di depannya, dan mengangkat wajahnya. Warna mata yang sama cokelatnya itu saling mengunci.

Bibir kecil mengulas senyum senang. Dia menggapai telapak tangan Wonhyun yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sosok yang digandeng Wonhyun menjawab dengan riang. "Kihyun. Cho Kihyun."

Matahari kembali meninggi, tampak sangat cerah dengan cahaya keemasannya. Gemersik berisik dedaunan yang terusik angin kembali menjadi musik. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, dari kejauhan, sosok cahaya lainnya sedang duduk disalah satu dahan kokoh sebuah pohon.

Sosok itu menatap kebawah, dimana dua jiwa yang kembali Tuhan persatukan mengucap salam untuknya yang telah menitipkan seorang malaikat untuk mendampingi orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Sedesir angin kembali membawa mereka pada tempat yang tidak bisa manusia datangi sebelum mati. Namun mereka pergi dengan membawa harapan bahwa, suatu saat nanti mereka ingin juga berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Ketika dua jiwa itu pergi, sosok lain bersayap kelabu menghampiri malaikat tanpa sayap itu.

"_Apa dia sudah bertemu dengannya?"_

Malaikat yang sedang duduk itu tersenyum dan mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya sebagai jawaban. Sosok bersayap kelabu tadi membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"_Ayo kembali pulang."_

Malaikat itu, malaikat yang mendapat maaf dari Tuhan, meski harus menjalani hukuman untuk mengembalikan sayap dan suaranya yang telah diambil. Entah berapa lama, tapi dia sudah tidak ingin menentang apapun lagi.

Malaikat bersayap kelabu itu selalu menemaninya. Selalu mencintainya meski dia mencintai orang lain. Dan dia ingin menerima cinta itu. Merasakannya tanpa terpaksa.

Apakah kau tahu tentang cinta malaikat?

Cinta malaikat berbeda dengan cinta manusia. Ketulusan malaikat berbeda dengan ketulusan manusia. Sekali mencintai, malaikat akan terus hidup untuk cinta itu. Berbeda dengan manusia yang memiliki nafsu. Yang sekarang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, maka besok ia bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia lainnya.

Langit biru siang itu tampak cerah. Permadani tanpa batas yang menaungi cerita umat manusia. Awan usil yang bergerak menutupi tidak berarti apa-apa. Karena langit memiliki kuasanya sendiri. Langit ingin memberi tahu, kisah kali ini telah berakhir, namun bukan yang terakhir, karena hidup bukan hanya kemarin dan hari ini.

Bukankah semua kisah akan indah pada waktunya?

...

**~END~**

**...**


End file.
